Servant of an Elder God prolouge
by Shinigami no Kamikaze
Summary: The setting in motion of the events that lead to a world breaking apart, choking because of a vampiric presence upsetting the delicate balance. Soul Reaver x-over, shounen ai, death, angst-ish..


Kilik:Shinigami no Kamikaze does not own Gundam Wing, Legacy of Kain, or a sense of morality.  
SnK:.. broke my own rules to write this fic.  
Hwoarang:You've got rules?  
SnK: Sure. This breaks the "I will not write crossovers" rule. But Elf's challenge intrigued me and got me thinking (even though this in itself was breaking the almost-rule "I don't do challenges").... so I ended writing up the start of this fic...  
  
The X-over is basically this: I borrow lots of elements from the Legacy of Kain (especially Soul Reaver) universe...but I also change that universe to suit my needs. No LoK characters, nothing that I won't try to explain... so you really don't need to know anything about Soul Reaver to enjoy this (if it is, in fact, enjoyable).  
Kilik:A friendly reminder, this fic is AU and contains a touch of shounen ai, is angst-ish, and death.  
  
  
Servant of an Elder God prologue  
by Shinigami no Kamikaze  
  
They'd been ambused. Explosions rocked Altron as he retracted the twin dragon fangs. Having no time to collect himself properly, he flew toward where his comrades were, hoping to shake off the aim of whatever was targeting him.  
  
"Quatre, they're trying to cut me off from you guys!". Wufei's heart beat quickened as he heard the desperate staticy cry from Deathscythe-Hell. Although a second later Wufei was ashamed of the thought, the first thing that came into his mind was, 'Anyone but him!'  
  
Altron's main cameras sought Deathscythe's winged form amist the destruction. It burst from a cloud of mobile dolls, but it's main propulsion systems seemed to be failing. He heard Quatre call out, "Heero, Wufei, get out to him!"  
  
Wufei did not have to be ordered. He could have been ordered not to, and still he would have gone to Duo's aid. He raced out to where the mobile dolls now surrounded the damaged Gundam once more, mercilessly pounding on it. If Wufei did not know better, he would have sworn the sadistic things were playing with it... shooting the Deathscythe so the force of the blow knocked it toward the next shot, like they were kicking it around as if it were a soccer ball. The thought of mere machines toying with Duo enraged Wufei.  
  
But getting emotional leads to mistakes.  
  
"Wufei!" Trowa's warning came too late, as the force of several concentrated beams slammed into his Nataku. He was knocked hard against one of the sides of the cockpit, and left semi conscious afterward. Gripping the controls tight enough to turn his knuckles white, he tried to get his bearings.   
  
He saw the Heavyarms come into the view, coming to his aide, covering him while he recovered. Groggily, Wufei forced his mobile suit to begin on the correct course again. Heero was close by waiting for him... waiting for him? Wasn't Duo in trouble? Why the hell did he wait!?  
  
Then reason slowly trickled back into Wufei's head, and he knew Heero could not risk being cut off without back up like Duo had. Together they made their way to what was left of the Deathscythe.  
  
During Wufei's screw up, Deathscythe's right leg below the knee joint of the mobile suit had blown up, and it had crumpled to the ground. Sparks were flying inside the cockpit, and Duo did everything he could to keep from screaming. A console next to him had just blown up. His skin burned, and debris had lodged themselves into his body. His vision was getting blurry and was tinted red from the blood running into his eyes as his body was again rocked against another side of the battered cockpit. He had no way of telling where it would be coming from next, the veiwscreens around him showing nothing but snow.  
  
Deathscythe's output was zero.No way to self detonate, and if he was to die here, no way to even tell his friends good bye. Not like he would have anyway... he hated the word goodbye. Any such depressing thoughs, though, were pushed out of his mind as another hit sent pain flooding his body.  
  
Suddenly, blackness tried to rush over him. He fought it back, but the world dimmed. Refusing to die now, by sheer will he kept his eyes open and seeing. He managed to keep the darkness at bay until the cockpit suddered violently once more, and he slipped away.  
  
The four active Gundams had formed a loose ring around the crippled Deathscythe, having no way of knowing what condition Duo was in. Trying their best to efficently destroy the remaining dolls without leaving the Deathscythe open to further attack, they managed to destroy most of the forces sent after them, only the manned aircraft that had dropped the dolls off at the battlefield escaping.  
  
They did not matter now. All that mattered was Duo. At least, in Wufei's mind.  
  
Immediately Wufei jumped form the Altron to run to Deathscythe, though it still did not appear to stable... Wufei paid it no mind, because if Duo was dead, Wufei did not want to live But Duo couldn't be dead. He hadn't even told Duo how he felt... he did not apologize for always snapping at Duo because he was afraid of what he'd felt... He did not even know if he had a chance with Duo, if Duo was even attracted to other guys....  
  
Duo could never die. It just could not be so!  
  
There was the horrible sound of the screech of metal as the hatch struggled to open. Wufei looked down into the cockpit, and his heart stopped.  
  
There was blood. Blood was everywhere. Then.. there were the eyes. Empty, lifeless violet things, a shadow of what they should have been. They stared blindly up, absorbing the light instead of reflecting it with a spark. There was no movement. Not even the wind could reach inside the cockpit and catch a strand of Duo's hair.  
  
The other pilots had come up to Deathscythe, and gently Wufei picked up the American's hollow physical form, and jumped to the ground with it. When they saw Duo's body, they each knew he was dead, and there was no way to resuscitate him. All except for Wufei.  
  
Vainly he tried CPR. Tears started to run down Quatre's face, but none of them dared to stop Wufei. They were all too stunned themselves. After 10 minutes of the silence, and Wufei's rescue efforts, Trowa went forward to pull Wufei off.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Wufei struggled against Heavyarm's pilot and Heero came to help control Wufei.  
  
"His neck is broken, Wufei." Trowa said softly. Through with the damage done to Duo, he did not think the boy could have survived had his neck not been snapped.  
  
Wufei struggled another full ten minutes, before going limp in the hold of the two other pilots, tears running hown his face, although he would not break down in sobs. Not in front of them... it was bad enough there were tears. Now the only thought that went through Wufei's mind was, 'It's my fault, if I hadn't been so stupid... We could have been there sooner. We could have saved him. My fault, all my fault....' and the only thing Wufei could feel the the hollow Duo had left in his heart.   
  
---  
  
Wufei sat alone in his room, staring at the ancient blade, the katan long since passed generation to generation in his clan. He had contemplated using it to end his life. Then he decided he would not soil it's blade with his dirty blood.  
  
He was crushed by the knowlege he just as responsible for Duo's death as those bastards who'd set them up. Though he wanted to kill them, wanted their blood so bad it hurt... he could not live with himself. He could not live with the guilt, or the terrible ache in his soul Duo had left behind. Let the others avenge the rest of Duo's killers. He would take care of one.  
  
Picking up the razor blade, he sliced into his wrists, and cut up along the veins in his arms. With a soft smile, he watched his lifefluid drain from him until he slipped away into the dark.  
  
Is this how it feels to die, Duo?  
  
---  
  
The necromancer smiled. A perfect specimen. One who would become the greatest.. one who could change the world. One who could own it.  
  
A tortured soul, a strong soul, one wracked with guilt... but more importantly, one held close to the material world because of strong desire. What pleased the necromancer most was the desire itself.... a burning hatred. An indescribable need for vengence.   
  
Well... maybe not a perfect specimen. There was a stong sense of right and wrong in this one. A sense of... justice. But that flaw would soon be made right. It would be driven to drink, and his first victim would make him understand that morals were worthless things.   
  
The little soul's bleeding wrists were tied behind a large wooden beam stuck into the dirt of a cliff. He watched over a sea of fire that spead below him. This little soul was certainly angry with itself, or else why would it have envisioned this place to stay until it finally decided to let go and see what laid beyond?  
  
Walking up to the Chinese boy, then necromancer got straight to the point, "You want vengence."  
  
The boy seemed surprized, and then the hatred that the necromancer had been attracted to shone through his eyes. The boy had been here... he had no idea how long he'd been here. During each passing moment what had already been a deep hate had festered in him while he'd been tied up here in this... Hell. Now he was consumed with it. 'Want' was not the word. He needed it. "Yes." the little soul hissed.  
  
"I can make it possible..."   
  
The boy's eyes widened at the necormancer's offer. Then he grew suspscious, "What is the catch?"  
  
The necromancer smiled sinisterly. He'd grown sick of existance. But even after learning the many secrets of Death, he was still afraid of allowing it to take him. He knew mostly about Death, and he knew nothing of the afterlife, if there was such a thing. Even after his 500 or so years of life, he had yet to discover any knowlege about the Otherside.  
  
To pass his time, he'd taken on a quest... to make the ultimate creation... to make a God. If only to prove he could do it. If that creation could grant his soul the oblivion he craved, all the better. "Do not disappoint me. Do you accept?"  
  
The soul thought it over for a moment. A chance for revenge? A way out of this place? It sounded good enough to him. He'd do anything. "Yes."  
  
Still smiling, feeling that this little soul was going to amuse him more than any of the others he had thusfar created, "Then tell me your name, child." The necromancer freed the soul from where he was tied.  
  
"... Chang Wufei."  
  
Red energies surrounded the necromancer, who began to chant. Wufei felt a tingling sensation on his skin. Then the change came quickly. Wufei cried out, although not so much in pain. It was different from pain, although it was not a pleasant senation, so pain was the closest word he could come to describing it. His soul became enshrouded in a physical body, and while it's shape and features were the same of his old, his flesh now was pure white. His hair was also white, and his eyes had turned a grey-silver. Sensations far more potent than those in life flooded his mind, and he gasped at the wonder of it all.  
  
The necromancer smiled as he led his creation back into the material plane. This one would not disappoint.   
  
---  
  
~Awaken~  
  
Duo did not hear the voice. He felt it. In every grain of his flesh, he felt it. The voice was primal, angry, righteous and anceint. Immediately, as he came around, he knew something was different. Opening his eyes, he saw the world around him in only shades of blue or green.  
  
His surroundings were distorted, like he was viewing them through water. Of course, the setting itself was not normal. There was a spiral of blue energy above his head, a large eye in the wall of this... well, the surface was rough rock, like a cavern, yet it was covered in tenticles. But above him, there was no ceiling, only an endless green simular to that of the expance of the sky. Duo noted one exit in the 'room', but saw no one that could be talking to him. Except, of coruse, the eye.  
  
Duo stood up, and found he had to compensate for a weight on his back. Then he realized why he'd felt different. He spread the wings that now protruded from behind him. Twisting his head around so he could see, he saw they definately weren't angelic. They were more akin to those of his Deathscythe... wings of a demon.  
  
Speaking of Deathscythe... where was it? What had happened..? Then came the "voice" again.  
  
~Duo Maxwell... you are worthy.~  
  
~~~end  
  
SnK:Crazy shiz, ne? I think it's horrible, to tell the truth. But I can't get it to come out better *sighs* there's probably another author better suited to this.  
  
Here's the deal, people. I'm not particularly fond of this, but of course, I usually tend to shy from crossover fics (hence my rule about not writing them). If you're intrested in reading this series, you really MUST tell me by reviewing. If not, I'm deleting this part and scraping the entire thing. I'm just not that attached to it....  
  
I'll also consider deleting it after part 1, too, since after part one you'll have more of an idea of the 'story'... this is just setting up. But if you can sway me to write a part 2, then the series is pretty safe. I'm just warning you not to get too attached to this fic, incase I feel there isn't enough interest in it. I hate to cut people off in the middle of fics, but right now I'm swamped with work and I have the ideas for 4 other fics in the works... Fics that aren't as unusual for me to write as this one... which is the ony reason this thing might be in jeapordy.  
  
On the subject of cutting people off, people waiting on Here Then Gone: I'm truely sorry! It's taking so long because of work, school, and the fact that I'm outlining several endings so I can see which one reads the best. I don't think I'll finish up more than one of the endings, though. Like I said, I'm swamped with work.  
  
So, if you likes, please review, for the life of the series!  
  



End file.
